


Carol of the Snark

by lunaraindrop



Category: Glee
Genre: Blasphemy thy name is Kurt Hummel, Christmas, Gen, Humor, Sarcasm, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's inner thoughts singing a Christmas tune. *insert heavy sarcasm*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol of the Snark

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, whichever ones you celebrate! =D

_* Lyrics_

*** Kurt's thoughts**

 

* * *

Kurt stood with the rest of _New Directions_ in the main courtyard in the Mall. Trying to make up for refusing to wear that hideous holiday themed sweater that Rachel tried to force on him, he smiled as merrily as he could in his stylish Marc Jacobs scarlet cardigan, trying his very best to keep his sarcastic thoughts to himself, locked away in his mind.

 

_Away in a manger, no crib for His bed_

 

**Oh yes, let's put our newborn baby in the animals feeding troff, I'm sure they won't confuse him with the leftovers from their Master's table**

 

_The little Lord Jesus laid down His sweet head_

 

**Oh, and the son of God to boot! It's not blasphemous AT ALL to display him like an all-you-can-eat bar to barnyard animals**

 

_The stars in the bright sky looked down where He lay_

 

**Probably wondering just how stupid God's babyMomma and her husband were**

 

_The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay_

 

**It's not like they could have, oh I don't know, found the poor kid a** **_blanket_ ** **, or maybe Joseph's coat? But no, hay, because Horses won't mistakenly eat the baby.**

 


End file.
